Many different special purpose labeling apparatus have previously been constructed. For example, and as described in the catalog of machines available from Avery International, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, labeling machines have been provided for applying labels to both the front and the back of packages or bottles, and the same machine may also be provided with a labeling applicator for applying labels to the top of products being labeled. Other machine configurations are employed for two and three panel wrap applications; and yet another type of machine is used for wrapping labels around a circular product or container.
Such high speed, special purpose apparatus have been entirely satisfactory for many customers; however, many companies have need for a versatile high-speed labeling machine which is capable of performing many different labeling functions, and which can be rapidly and effectively switched over from one mode of operation to another, using a minimum of additional equipment.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a labeling system which will satisfy this demand.